Héritage et Drame
by SkyMoonStarsUnicornandDream
Summary: Harry va avoir 16 ans. Et il ne se doute pas qu’après des années aux enfers chez les Dursley, sa vie va changer radicalement.
1. Prologue

**« Prologue »: Début des ****Vacances…**

Aujourd'hui, Harry Potter va encore être envoyé chez les Dursley pour les vacances d'été. Il avait _presque supplié Dumbledore pour ne pas y aller. Harry faisait cette demande tous les ans, et tous les ans, le directeur de Poudlard lui disait la même chose avec un air condescendant qui masquait bien son irritation : « Harry, tu doisy aller. C'est pour ton bien, tu le sais ça ? Tu veux vraiment mettre en danger les Weasley en passant l'été là-bas sans la protection de ta mère ? » Et Harry répondait toujours la même chose, la tête basse et des larmes d'angoisse et de rage aux coins des yeux, mais sa voix, elle, ne flanchait jamais : « Non professeur Dumbledore. Je ne veux pas ça. » Et cette année comme toutes les autres avants elle, il partit faire ses valises, la tête basse et la peur au ventre… Harry savaitce qui allait se passer pendant l'été, et il savait aussi qu'il n'y survivrait probablement pas._

Dumbledore, lui, se réjouissait du sort du Survivant- ou du Pion comme il aimait l'appeler- oh oui, il allait le briser ce gamin. Le directeur de Poudlard s'était servi du Sauveur dès sa naissance. C'est lui qui a décidé de donner le gosse aux Dursley, ces Moldus répugnant, pour qu'ils le brise dès son plus jeune âge. Il avait même payé les Moldus en prélevant de l'argent du coffre des Potter pour s'assurer qu'ils suivent ses… conseils sur l'éducation du jeune Sauveur…

Le lendemain, à dix heures, Harry était assis à sa table pour prendre ce qui serait, certainement, son dernier petit déjeuner. Alors il prit le temps de savourer son bacon et ses œufs brouillés avant de lâcher la nouvelle d'une petite voix : « Je ne pourrais pas venir au Terrier pendant les vacances… » Les réactions, surtout du côté de Ron fusèrent.

Ron : « Non mais c'est pas vrai ?! Pourquoi ?! Tu étais sensé te tenir à carreau pour ne pas que Dumbledore te l'interdise ! » a-t-il crié, ce qui lui attira un regard furieux et blessé de Harry.

Hermione de son côté, avait peur pour son ami. En effet elle était la seule à qui Harry avait raconté ce qu'il se passait chez les Dursley… Enfin ! elle l'avait plutôt obligé à se confier quand, à la rentrée, elle l'avait surpris pendant sa ronde de Préfète, dans une salle de classe, en train de pleurer en essayant de soigner son dos. Hermione avait alors pris Harry dans ses bras en lui demandant doucement de tout lui dire en lui promettant de ne rapporter cela à personne. Alors c'est elle qui le soignait, à défaut de pouvoir le protéger sans briser sa promesse.

Hermione, demanda doucement, les larmes aux yeux : « Pourquoi ? » Harry lui lança un regard entendu et elle comprit. Pourquoi était-elle surprise de toute façon ; « tous les ans c'est la même chose » pensa-t-elle amèrement.

\- Hey ! c'est pas tout ça mais il faut terminer de préparer nos affaires avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! s'exclama un Harry un peu trop enthousiaste pour être honnête du point de vu de la Préfète.

\- Oui, c'est ça… allons y répondit Hermione d'un ton las. A onze heures précise, le Trio était dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express, terroriser pour Harry, triste pour Hermione et Ron de son côté, été trop heureux pour que ce ne soit pas mal saint. Eh oui Ron en avait marre que le Sauveur, le Survivant, lui fasse de l'ombre alors que c'était lui le plus fort, lui qui est resté au côté de Potter quand il pleurait après qu'il est eu une vision envoyée par Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Ron était persuadé que Harry pleurait juste pour attirer l'attention sur lui et uniquement sur lui pour qu'on l'oubli, lui, Ron Weasley. Et s'il avait été énervé que Potter ne vienne pas au Terrier pendant les vacances d'été, c'était parce que pendant les vacances que Ron passait avec le Survivant, il était celui au centre de l'attention puisque c'était lui qui sauvait le Sauveur en l'éloignant du Monde Moldu, et c'était lui aussi, qui a été _choisi pour passer ses vacances avec Potter, et on lui demandait à lui comment se sont passée ses vacances à lui, et pas à Saint Potter…_

\- Bonjour ! crièrent les jumeaux Weasley en s'asseyant à côté de Harry.

\- Salut vous deux, quoi de neuf ? sourit Harry.

\- Oh tu sais… commença Fred.

\- …rien… continua George.

\- …d'inhabituel termina son frère. Et vous ? dirent-ils en cœur. Ce qui fit rire Harry et Hermione.

\- Pareil, dit Harry sans grande conviction.

\- Je vais certainement passer un mois à Paris avec mes parents, et passer le reste des vacances au Terrier comme c'était prévu. Dit Hermione souriante. Après de longues heures de train, le Poudlard Express arriva à Kings Cross et les trois amis se séparèrent après un câlin général de début de vacances imposé par une Hermione larmoyante. Quant Harry émergea de la voie 9 , il dût prendre un taxi pour aller au 4 Privet Drive, puisque son Oncle ne prenait plus la peine de venir le chercher depuis sa troisième année. Arrivé à destination, c'est lui seul qui a dû sortir ses affaires du taxi et les porter jusqu'à la bâtisse à un étage qui se dressait, menaçante, devant lui. A peine était-il entré chez les Dursley, qu'il dût monter ses affaires et ranger ses fournitures magiques dans le grenier et rester dans sa chambre jusqu'à que la Tante Pétunia l'appel pour préparer le diner. L'Oncle Vernon, n'avait pas prononcé un mot et se contentait de le regarder avec mépris et haine. C'est à ce moment-là, que Harry reçut un violent coup de poing dans le ventre et que l'enfer de ses vacances avait commencé...

Coucou ! Désolée pour ce chapitre un peu court et peut-être un peut maladroit, mais je vais essayer de me rattraper pour les prochains. En tout cas si vous voulez donner votre avis n'hésitez pas...


	2. Chapitre 1 : Inquiétude

**CHAPITRE 1 : INQUIÉTUDE**

Deux semaines, deux semaines qu'Harry vivait en enfer. Deux semaines qu'il subissait abus sur abus ; coup sur coup. Aujourd'hui, cela faisait trois jours qu'il était enfermé dans sa « chambre », et cela faisait trois jours qu'il essayait de dévisser les barreaux de la fenêtre et il y été presque.

\- Tu vas voir Hedwige, tu vas enfin sortir de cet enfer, chuchota-t-il.

La chouette lui répondit par un hululement inquiet. Elle savait ce que Harry subira quand ces monstres qui lui servait de famille se rendraient compte qu'elle s'était enfuie grâce à son propriétaire.

\- Enfin ! s'exclama doucement Harry. Aller Hedwige, vas t'en avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et que tu meurs de faim toi aussi. Hedwige fixa Harry, comme si elle voulait se souvenir de son visage, sembla prendre une décision, et s'enfuit à tout allure. La chouette blanche a toujours été plus intelligente que la moyenne et elle adorait son propriétaire depuis la première fois ou elle l'avait vu, Harry le lui avait bien rendu, en partageant ses « repas » quand ils étaient chez les Dursley et en vérifiant toujours si elle n'était pas blessée après de longues heures de vol. C'est pour ces raisons que la chouette ne prit pas le temps de se nourrir convenablement et se dirigea vers Poudlard le plus vite qu'elle le pouvait, pour aller chercher de l'aide et avoir une chance de sauver Harry.

Severus Snape, était sorti pour profiter du parc de Poudlard, sans élèves pour le déranger et pour lui casser les oreilles.

\- Parrain ! entendit-il crier. Autant pour lui, il s'était trompé… C'est avec un soupir qu'il se retourna et demanda :

\- Draco. Que fais-tu ici ? Tu n'es pas censé être en train de faire tes valises ?

\- Eh bien non, j'ai décidé de rester ici encore un peu, papa est d'accord. Et puis, que ferai tu sans moi ? répondit le plus jeune avec un sourire-faussement-innocent.

\- Plein de choses Draco, plein de choses… Et Draco se détourna, faussement vexé. Avant que celui-ci n'ait fait deux mètres, il entendit son parrain jurer :

\- Maudite bestiole ! Même quand Potter n'est pas là il continu à m'emmer…

\- Parrain ! Si la chouette de Ha…Potter est ici ça veut dire qu'il a des problèmes dit Draco, affolé.

\- Depuis quand te soucis tu de _Potter_ , et comment sais-tu qu'il a des problèmes simplement en voyant sa chouette ? demanda le maître des potions en insistant bien sur le Potter.

\- Euh… j'…j'ai entendu la Belette et la Miss-je-sais-tout parler des vacances de Ha…Potter. Et j'ai _entendu_ qu'ils ne pouvaient pas sortir, ni lui, ni sa chouette…

\- Tu as _entendu_ ? dit-il ironique.

\- O…oui, mais là n'est le problème, nous parlons de Ha…Potter !

En fait, si Draco s'inquiétait tant pour Harry, c'était parce qu'il a commencé à avoir des sentiments étranges envers le brun depuis leur quatrième année. Le blond n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'avoir des palpitations quand le Survivant avait failli se faire brûler vif par ce satané dragon. C'est à ce moment précis que Draco avait commencé à se poser des questions sur ses sentiments envers le brun aux yeux émeraude ; et en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il été très attiré par Harry Potter, voir qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui.

\- Bien dit Severus en interrompant ses pensées. Puisque tu sembles croire que _Potter_ – en insistant bien sur le Potter encore une fois – a quelques… petits problèmes, nous irons voir chez lui pour en avoir le cœur net. Allons voir Dumbledore alors.

Ce que Severus ne dit pas, c'est que lui aussi avait eu un mauvais pressentiment en voyant la chouette de Potter, habituellement si calme – il devait l'avouer – s'affoler autour de lui alors que le fils des Potter était chez ses Moldus.

Au même moment, chez les Dursley, Harry était sur le sol, en sang. Des petits gémissements lui échappait sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, tant la douleur était puissante et l'inconscience lui tendait les bras, tellement tentante. Mais le Survivant ne voulait pas sombrer, cela ferait trop plaisir au porc qui lui servait d'Oncle. Alors, quitte à mourir autant qu'il soit conscient à ce moment-là. Harry _savait qu'il allait mourir, de la main de Voldemort, celle de son Oncle, Dumbledore ou de sa propre main ; car oui, il avait pensé au suicide quand Harry avait appris qu'il allait retourner chez les Dursley. Et il commençait à se demander s'il n'aurait pas dû en finir tout de suite. Ça lui aurait évité toute cette douleur._

Dans le bureau de Dumbledore, Severus commençait à s'énerver car le vieux citronné mettait du temps à lui donner l'adresse de Potter : « Allons Severus, pourquoi voulez-vous voir Harry ? De plus il est en sécurité chez son Oncle et sa Tante. » Le directeur avait dit sa dernière phrase avec une étincelle malsaine au fond des yeux, et quelqu'un d'autre que le maître des potions – qui était aussi espion à ses heures perdues – ne l'aurait pas remarqué. Inquiet – mais le cachant bien – Severus lui répondit : « Vous m'aviez demandé de donner des cours d'Oclumencie à Mr Potter et je ne tiens pas à gâcher mes soirées avec ce morveux en plus de le fréquenter pendant l'année scolaire. » Il avait utilisé le ton le plus hautin possible pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons du vieux fou. Le directeur soupira, toujours avec cette étincelle de folie au fond des yeux : « Bien ! Il habite au 4 Privet Drive. » Le directeur des Serpentard acquiesça sèchement de la tête et sorti sans un au revoir pour le citronné, et alla rejoindre Draco en dehors des limites de Poudlard pour pouvoir transplaner jusque chez Potter. Et quand ils arrivèrent au 4 Privet Drive, les deux hommes étaient très surpris, voir choqués. En effet, à la place du manoir qu'ils s'attendaient à trouver ils ne virent qu'une maison assez modeste, à un étage avec des barreaux où la moitié était dévisser. Mais ce qui les surpris le plus, ce sont les cris qui provenaient de la maison : « Crève ! Tu entends sale monstre ?! Je t'ai dit de crever ! Tu ne mérites pas de vivre ! Tu m'entends garçon ?! » Alors Severus et Draco se précipitèrent vers la maison et ouvrirent la porte à la volée. Le spectacle qui se dressait devant eux allait certainement les hanter pendant des années…


	3. Chapitre 2 : Révélations

**CHAPITRE 2 :** **REVELATIONS**

Harry Potter, Sauveur du Monde Sorcier, Survivant Aimé de tous et attrapeur adulé de Gryffondor ; était recroquevillé sur le sol, un bras protégeant du mieux qu'il pouvait son ventre et sa tête alors que l'autre avait un angle presque impossible. Les deux sorciers qui s'étaient figés en voyant cette scène d'horreur se mirent enfin en mouvent alors que Vernon Dursley levait son pied gras en hurlant : « Sal monstre ! Pute ! Tu ne mérites pas de vivre assassin ! » Draco s'élança en avant, déterminé arrêter ce massacre tandis que Severus sortit sa baguette et lança un puissant _Stupéfix_ à l'homme baleine. Ne laissant même pas Pétunia et Dudley Dursley le temps de faire autre chose que d'écarquillés les yeux d'horreur, Severus leur lança un _Incarcerem_ pendant que Draco tentait de réveiller Harry – oui Harry, car il était maintenant évident pour les deux hommes qu'il n'était plus Potter. « Harry… allez Harry réveil toi ! » Le dis Harry, gémit de douleur. Il ne se souvenait plus des dernières minutes avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse lamentablement aux pieds des escaliers. « Génial, je vais encore faire mes corvées avec l'impression qu'un éléphant m'est passé dessus. » se dit Harry avec une ironie presque macabre compte tenu des circonstances. Puis il entendit une voix l'appeler. Elle lui paraissait familière et pourtant inconnue à cause des accents de panique qu'il percevait à travers le voile de douleur dans lequel il se trouvait. « Harry ! Allez réveil toi ! S'il te plaît réveil toi ! » dit la voix de plus en plus paniquée. L'interpelé voulut lui crier qu'il avait entendu et qu'il n'était pas sourd, mais ses cordes vocales n'étaient pas encore décidées à fonctionnées. Alors il attendit que sa magie finisse de refermer un minimum son entaille dans le dos pour ensuite guider sa magie en douceur pour qu'elle vérifie s'il n'avait rien à la gorge. Apparemment il avait des ecchymoses de quand son cachalot d'Oncle l'a étranglé, il laissa donc sa magie lui enlever la douleur mais il l'a stoppa quand il sentit qu'elle voulait lui enlever les bleus en plus, Harry ne voulait pas que son Oncle voit qu'il n'avait plus de marque, sinon cela pourrait l'inciter à le cogner plus souvent. Severus et Draco eux, se tenaient au-dessus du Survivant inquiet de ne pas le voir esquisser un geste, ils furent d'autant plus inquiets quand, au bout e quelques minutes, il ouvrit les yeux pour les fusiller du regard. « Mais bordel c'est quoi votre problème à la fin ?! » dit Harry, qui avait toujours les yeux fermés, avec un grondement au fond de la gorge, faisant sursauter les deux sorciers. Severus, était irrité contre lui-même d'avoir sursauté comme un stupide élève, alors ne perdant pas ses vieilles habitudes, il répliqua de sa voix acerbe : « Eh bien Mr Potter même à l'article de la mort vous êtes toujours aussi expressif à ce que je vois… » Et le dit Mr Potter sauta sur ses pieds comme s'il n'était pas en train de souffrir le martyr, pour s'éloigner le plus possible de son professeur haït et maintenant qu'il avait une vue d'ensemble de son pire ennemi. A ce moment-là, une colère sourde monta en lui et il hurla : « Dégagez d'ici ! Pourquoi êtes-vous venus dans cette maison ?! J'y était presque et vous venez de tout gâcher bande d'abrutit ! »

Les deux Serpentard, qui étaient encore sous le choc d'avoir vu le brun aux yeux verts se relever comme si il n'avait pas était sur le point de mourir il y a quelques minutes, se réveillèrent en entendant sa dernière phrase hurlée plus fort que les autres. « Tu y était presque ? Pour quoi ? » demanda presque craintivement le plus vieux des Serpentard. Harry se figea un instant avant de baisser la tête et de murmurer honteusement : « Pour mourir… »

 _Désolée pour le retard, mais l'inspiration n'était pas là et pour tout vous dire ce chapitre ne me plaît pas. Si il ne vous plaît pas non plus où que vous avez des critiques (constructives s'il vous plaît) n'hésitez surtout pas que je sache ce que je dois améliorer..._

 _Et merci à celles et ceux qui on lu le début de cette FanFiction et qui ont laissés des commentaires..._


End file.
